Sobre Erros e Verdades
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Tentar caminhar até mim. Esticar as mãozinhas para tentar me tocar. Eu, eu, eu. - Ging centred, PRESENTE PARA CHIBI ANNE


_**Sobre Erros e Verdades**_

Sabe qual é a diferença entre um vivo e um morto?

Você não sabe. Você vai aprender.

•**X•**

As pessoas diziam que eu era estúpido. Que eu era irresponsável. Sei que nunca poderia ser chamado de cuidadoso, mas todas elas estavam erradas. Eu não sou estúpido, sou imprudente. Eu não sou irresponsável, porque não se pode ser irresponsável quando não se tem responsabilidade por nada.

As pessoas diziam, dizem e ainda vão te falar muitas coisas sobre mim, Gon. Mas eu te peço para não acreditar em nenhuma delas. Decida por si mesmo se sou tolo ou irresponsável. Se sou honrado ou nobre. Mas, não importa o que escolher, sei que estará errado.

Eu não sou nada disso.

Eu sou só um cara que decidiu correr atrás.

•**X•**

Quando eu tinha três anos, me feri pela primeira vez.

Era um bicho muito forte. E, como qualquer criatura normal, queria proteger seus ovos. Eu poderia ter conseguido ver de perto os ovos de qualquer animal da floresta, mas queria _aqueles_. Do mais forte dali.

Nós lutamos. E eu venci.

_Ging, O QUE HOUVE COM VOCÊ?!_, perguntaram as pessoas da vila, assustadas com meu ferimento. Era um rasgo profundo do ombro ao cotovelo, mas, quando eu pensava no cadáver do animal caído a poucos metros dali, não me importava exatamente com ele.

_Foi só uma briguinha_, disse, e todos protestaram. Um homem começou a tratar da ferida, enquanto os outros tentavam, sem sucesso, arrancar de mim quem tinha feito aquilo.

Naquela noite, sonhei com aquele animal morto.

Aquelas pessoas também estavam no sonho. Quando acordei, pensei sobre elas. Pensei muito; as mãos atrás da cabeça, os olhos encarando o teto do meu quarto e a ferida doendo de vez em quando – uma dor da qual eu gostava. Sim, eu pensei sobre elas.

Todas elas eram boas. E foi naquele momento que eu descobri que _ser bom_ não bastava.

•**X•**

Eu conhecia todo aquele lugar. _Todo_. Todas as rochas, todas as cavernas, todos os animais – conhecia _tudo_. Conhecia _perfeitamente_.

Tão perfeitamente que dava vontade de gritar.

A mochila não pesava nada sobre minhas costas. Olhei para o chão, apreciando as marcas que meus pés – _descalços_ – faziam na terra. Atrás de mim, ouvi a voz de Mito.

"_Ging, onde está indo?"_

Eu tinha treze anos quando decidi que aquela ilha era pequena demais.

•**X•**

_Ging_, eu pude ouvir, as mãos deslizando sobre a pele dela e os lábios no seu pescoço. Senti os dedos dela afundarem sobre os meus ombros. _Ging. _Sua mãe era uma prostituta, mas ela tinha uma voz bonita.

•**X•**

"_P... Pa..."_

Era só isso que você sabia dizer. Era só o que sabia _fazer_, na realidade – chamar por mim. Tentar caminhar até mim. Esticar as mãozinhas para tentar me tocar. Eu, eu, eu.

Passei o polegar pelo seu rosto. Você estava sentado no meu joelho, mas mesmo assim tinha necessidade de tentar alcançar meus ombros. Afaguei sua cabeça, mexendo os dedos depressa. Encarei-o. A sua risada enchia o ar.

E a primeira coisa da qual me lembrei foi daquele bicho, morto para proteger seus ovos.

•**X•**

Os olhos. Eram pequenos, mas brilhavam. Quando te enrolava naqueles pequenos panos, fazia questão de mantê-los cobertos, mas eles nunca se desviavam de mim e eu sabia. As mãos. Geladas, aqueles dedinhos de bebê. Me seguravam com força. Força demais.

Parecia até que achava que eu ia fugir, Gon.

Você sempre foi um garoto muito esperto.

•**X•**

Passei o pequeno embrulho para as mãos de Mito. Senti-me na obrigação de dizer algo, mas não parecia apropriado. Em vez disso, deslizei o polegar pelo seu rosto – eu sabia que você gostava daquilo – e afaguei o pouco cabelo que você tinha. Virei-me e comecei a caminhar, mas minha vontade era correr até as minhas pernas cansarem. Sorria, ainda que não devesse.

Na última vez que te vi, você chorava.

•**X•**

Cutuquei a ave com pés, para que ela levantasse vôo. Gargalhei alto enquanto subíamos. Soltei as mãos, sem me importar se cairia, mas não aconteceu nada. _Isso é bom_. O vento batia no meu rosto, e eu acho que ri tão alto que podiam me ouvir do chão.

A maior diferença é que os vivos conseguem o que querem.

•**X•**

Uma vez, eu te esperei.

Você é bom em seguir pistas, mas é terrível em apagar rastros. Foi fácil demais te encontrar.

Você não estava sozinho. Um garoto de cabelos prateados, um louro e um cara mais velho que vocês. Você ria, as mãos atrás da cabeça, falando alguma coisa que eu não consegue ouvir. E você parecia tudo, menos uma criança que foi abandonada pelo pai.

Mas os seus olhos, eu percebi, não mudaram desde aquele dia.

•**X•**

"_Estamos partindo, Ging."_

"_Ótimo."_

Caminhei pelo navio, a passos largos. Você e seus amigos acordariam no dia seguinte apenas para descobrir que eu não estava mais lá. E que – o mais importante – não tinha deixado nenhuma pista para seguirem. Sempre apreciei a arte de jogar sujo.

Olhei para cima. Sorria para a lua – e, diabos, poderia jurar que ela me acompanhou.

Não quero te ver.

Não gosto de sentir culpa.

•**X•**

"_Ging? Que engraçado. Eu conheço o seu filho."_

"_Mesmo?"_

"_Sim. É um moleque engraçado. Parece que está procurando por você."_

"_Eu sei."_

Eu sempre soube.

Porque era notável, sabe. Porque os seus olhos _prendiam_ e eu odiava estar preso. Porque você queria uma coisa, você queria ter um pai e eu nunca te dei isso. E você puxou a mim, nessa mania de ir atrás de tudo que quer.

Queria saber se também puxou meu egoísmo.

É simples, meu filho – quantos anos eu fiquei sem falar isso? E como dói falar de novo. -, é fácil de entender e você sempre foi um garoto esperto. _Eu não quero_. E eu não sou bom em ter que lidar com coisas que eu não quero. Nunca fui. Você, melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber disso.

Eu bebo um gole de saquê, lembro-me de você com seus amigos e tenho certeza de que você sabe. Você sabe que eu não quero e aquela fita que eu deixei não tem nada a ver com isso. Porque o quer que eu diga não importa em nada se você não _acreditar. _E eu lembro das suas risadas e do seu sorriso e quero pensar que você _sabe_.

Mas aí eu lembro dos seus olhos e acho que você não é tão esperto assim.

•**X•**

"_Foi mal, você perdeu." _Falo, me aproximando do oponente caído. Retiro meu cartão de licença com cuidado de suas mãos. Outra tentativa de roubo. Acho que gosto de frustrá-las, na verdade.

Enquanto volto a andar, posso ouvir o cara agonizando atrás de mim. Não sei bem porque o deixei vivo, acho que fico um pouco mais benevolente quando penso em você. Se algum dia me encontrar e acusar-me de abandono – o que sem dúvida é seu direito, pretendo usar essa defesa: Ainda penso em você. Penso em você muitas vezes.

Penso em você mais vezes do que gosto de admitir.

Eu já ouvi dizer que os criminosos se arrependem de seus erros à noite, mas isso nunca aconteceu comigo. Quando penso em você, o sol está brilhando e não existem nuvens no céu. Mais ou menos como o dia em que te deixei.

Sei que se tornou um Hunter. Imagino se ama essa vida ou se só está nessa por minha causa. Gosto mais de acreditar na primeira opção. O seu sorriso naquele dia, apesar do que vi nos olhos, era verdadeiro. Era verdadeiro e _ardia_. Pergunto-me quantas vezes a minha lembrança te impediu de produzi-lo, mas acho que não quero de verdade saber.

Penso nos seus amigos. O cara mais velho, o loiro e o dos olhos verdes. Imagino se eles ainda estão com você. Se tem outros além deles. Se eles sabem de mim – e, se sabem, o que pensam. Mas isso não é tão difícil de concluir – imagino o que eu pensaria de um cara que larga o próprio filho para viver como quer.

A maioria das pessoas diria que eu não mereço nem conseguir dormir à noite, e eu devo concordar, mas a verdade é que durmo mesmo assim. A verdade é que eu não penso em você tanto quanto um pai deveria e já acho mais do que suficiente. A verdade é que eu sou um cara desprezível – e, honestamente, não dou a mínima para isso.

Às vezes, eu me pergunto se você me odeia.

E, às vezes, tenho medo da resposta.

•**X•**

Se você me encontrar, acho que tentarei matá-lo.

Sinto muito por isso, mas – você entende, não é? Melhor do que ninguém, você entende. Eu quero que entenda. E eu não ligo se isso é cobrar demais de um garoto de doze anos. Afinal, eu nunca te tratei como uma criança.

Você entende, Gon?

Não, eu sei que você não entende. No fundo, eu sei. Mas a verdade é que você _dói_.

Você dói e eu nunca fui um simpatizante da dor.

Você é um bom Hunter, mas eu sou melhor. E, vamos supor que você realmente consiga me encontrar – você vai me achar e _e então?_

Isso me deixa curioso.

O que você ainda consegue esperar de mim?

•**X•**

No final das contas, até que algo mude, isso é um ciclo. Você está atrás de mim e eu sei disso, e provavelmente encontrou uma pista de onde eu estou em algum lugar. Você virá – seus amigos virão junto? – e eu saberei e eu fugirei de novo.

Porque eu não me arrependo.

Porque eu tenho _orgulho._

Pelos meus erros, Gon. Porque eu não me importo com mais nada.

•**X•**

N/A: Primeira fic desse anime. Tinha que ser presente pra Anne porque ela é a melhor e tinha que ser do Ging porque CARALHO, ELE É MUITO FODA! Como um cara tão foda pode ter tido um filho tão estúpido? _/chuta Gon/_ Enfim, agradecimentos à Abracadabra por betar mesmo sem conhecer o fandom – mas ela conhecerá, não? – e à Anne por... Por tudo. XD

_**Os leitores que não deixarem review acordarão amanhã e só vão conseguir ver o sorriso maléfico do Killua antes dele esmagar os seus órgãos com as mãos. ROGO ESSA PRAGA PRA VOCÊS!**_


End file.
